


flashing those eyes like highway signs

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Amsterdam, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: “I don’t know, you sound lovely enough,” Matt says, putting on his most charming smile as a mixture of nerves and excitement bubble in his stomach. “Maybe if you describe yourself to me, we can go from there,” he continues before allowing Elektra to guide him inside.“I’m ravishing.” She whispers into his ear. Her hand brushing against his cock. “I’m short, so I don’t have far to go to your cock. My hair falls to my back. Nice and thick for you to put your hands through.”Elektra shuts the door behind them with a wicked grin.





	flashing those eyes like highway signs

It had been Foggy’s idea to go to the Red Light District, Matt had been totally against it. Amsterdam had been a big enough culture shock already, he didn’t particularly want to walk around what he thought was essentially a shopping centre full of prostitutes. The whole window shopping element was already lost on him already, it wasn’t like he could see any of the girls in the windows and besides, why would he want to sleep with a stranger? He prefers intimacy.

However, once there, Matt has to admit that there is something strangely sexy about the whole thing. The appeal of doing something taboo, something he has no doubt he’ll have to confess for later. He still has no plans to actually go with a girl but in walking down the street, it was easier to see why someone would want to.

Elektra stands in the doorway, twirling a curl around her finger.

It’s been a slow night and her patrons have been less than satisfactory. She hopes whoever’s next will be better.

She spots a pretty blind man walking with a friend and smiles. “Gentlemen.” She steps out and greets them. Stopping them in their tracks.

In being so distracted by his surroundings, Matt almost stumbles into the woman who stepped out in front of them. His grip on Foggy’s arms tightens for a brief moment as he listens to his heartbeat. Matt recognises the familiar rise in speed, whoever the woman is in front of them, she’s beautiful.

Deciding to be brave, Matt lets go of Foggy’s arm in favour of putting all his attention onto the stranger. Foggy, sensing the woman already has her eyes of Matt, whispers a quick “good luck” before smiling politely at Elektra and ducking past her.

“Hi,” Matt shifts his cane into his left hand and offers his right out to shake. He doesn’t know what other way to greet her, especially when he imagines most men tend to try to get to whatever base they can the quickest.

Elektra giggles and raises her eyebrows in surprise when she sees his hand, but shakes it anyway. “Would you like to come inside? I’m sure I could suit your tastes. Unless I’m not what you like.”

“I don’t know, you sound lovely enough,” Matt says, putting on his most charming smile as a mixture of nerves and excitement bubble in his stomach. “Maybe if you describe yourself to me, we can go from there,” he continues before allowing Elektra to guide him inside.

“I’m _ravishing_.” She whispers into his ear. Her hand brushing against his cock. “I’m short, so I don’t have far to go to your cock. My hair falls to my back. Nice and thick for you to put your hands through.”

Elektra shuts the door behind them with a wicked grin.

The smell of sex is thick in the air but it isn’t necessarily unpleasant. Matt’s breath hitches as Elektra brushes his cock but he tries to play it off, not wanting to look like one of the many desperate customers he has no doubts this woman gets.

“You sound like my type so far,” he listens to the faint buzzing of neon lights radiating down the street, fizzing through the air and making him feel as though he’s electric, “keep going.”

Elektra pulls the curtain close. “My lips are full, and my tongue long. Perfect for sucking cock. My breasts are small and would fit perfectly in your hands.”

She starts to slip out of her dress. “Men say I have an ass to die for.” She presses her naked body up against him.

Inviting him to touch and explore.

Matt places his hands on her hips first, gentle as though she were something breakable. His knuckles ache from his nightly escapades, bruising purple but the feel of Elektra’s skin beneath his fingertips soon made him forget about the pain. He keeps his hands in relatively safe areas first, running them up her arms and tracing his hand across her throat.

“Do I get to know your name?”

“Elektra.” Her eyes look him over with interest and delight.

Her fingers find his hand and trace a bruise. “I think you might be more then you let on.” She says, intrigued.

One hand slides down his stomach and hooks around his belt. “What’s your name, pretty boy? I can’t wait to scream it.”

Matt breathes out a laugh, his head tilted down so their noses almost brush together. He resists the urge to intertwine his hand with Elektra’s and instead lets his hips bump against hers, his hardening cock fattening up through the rough fabric of his jeans.

“I doubt that,” he grins, referring to the hand delicately laid across his knuckles, he’s lied plenty about his injuries before and he wasn’t about to stop now. Although, there was something about the situation that makes him want to be honest, maybe the vulnerability of the whole thing, opening yourself up to a stranger.

“I’m Matt.”

“Nice name.” Her fluttering lashes tickle his cheek.

She stands on her toes and instigates a near kiss. The feel of his cock through his jeans exciting her. “How do you like it? I can be anything you want.”

Matt brings his hands up to cup her cheeks, running his thumbs across her cheekbones before kissing her for real. Slow, deep, not trying to rush anything despite expecting the mention of a time limit any minute now.

“How do _you_ like it?” He asks honestly, perfectly happy to simply be in Elektra’s company. He wants to know what she craves, it doesn’t seem right that men get to come in and do as they please even if it is for a price while Elektra has to play the part. For all he knows, she’s still playing a part but if he knows anything, it’s the sound of a truthful heartbeat.

She blinks in surprise at his words and lets out a laugh. “No one’s ever asked me that before.” This is an even bigger sign she picked the right guy.

Not wanting to take the chance he’ll change his mind, she grabs him by the collar and pulls him towards the bed.

Elektra pushes him onto it and straddles him. Her pussy grinding against him through his pants.

“Touch me.” She breathes with a sigh.

Matt wastes no time, he leans up to kiss Elektra once more as his hands start to explore her body. He grabs at her ass, understanding fully why men would be drooling over it, before running his hands around to her thighs.

He doesn’t know what’s allowed and what isn’t, what he can and can’t touch without her permission but he still enjoys himself plenty. He only hopes she feels the same.

Her fingers trail across the spot where his hard cock strains against his jeans. “Do you want him to come out and play? Or does your mouth want all the action?”

She leans over and kisses him again. Her breast pressing against his chest. Her ass in the air.

Matt places his hand over Elektra’s and makes her cup him fully through his jeans, answering her question that way instead. With his free hand, he takes his glasses off and drops them down beside the bed, the red glass glowing in the fluorescent light.

He catches her in a kiss, tangling his hand through her long hair and using it to gently bring her closer again when she pulled away to speak, only to then be silenced with another kiss.

Her nimble fingers unzip his pants and bring out his cock.

Without breaking the kiss, she slides down on his cock and moans. Her hands grab his and place them on her waist, then she begins to ride him.

Matt bites his bottom lip to stifle a moan, wanting to focus entirely on Elektra and her alone. His hands move up her body to cup her breasts, still wanting to be gentle in how he touched her.

She feels and sounds like heaven, maybe it’s the adrenaline pumping through him at the risk of doing some taboo but Matt’s certain he’s never wanted someone so badly in his life.

He’s a perfect fit and Elektra moans in ecstasy. Her hands find a place on either side of his head, as she nips and licks Matt’s lips as they kiss.

All her normal rules are going out the window with him, and she honestly doesn’t care.

Matt resists the urge to flip Elektra over and fuck her into the mattress. Somehow, it’s easy to imagine that her male customers spent plenty of him doing what they want, how they like it. Besides, he likes the weight of her on top of him, her breasts against his chest and the smell of her shampoo coming over him with each sharp movement.

He wants to learn each curve of her body, each freckle and scar, he wants to remember her as well as he can now for when it’s over and he’s once more alone in his bed. His bruised hands glide over her body like silk, wanting to see everything there was to offer.

Elektra continues to ride him. Digging her nails into the bed. Sweat clings to her skin as she moves.

She makes the kiss dirty. All teeth and tongue. Her hands go into his hair, and pull him closer.

When Matt does eventually come, he shudders and holds Elektra close, burying his face in the crook of her neck to muffle his moans. The world around him seems to fizz, Elektra becoming the only stable thing around.

He rolls Elektra onto her back before kissing her, slowly leaving those kisses down her body till he was hovering over her pussy.

“Can I?”

She shivers from his breath tickling her pussy.

“Of course.” She grins wickedly.

Matt breathes out a smile before diving in, spreading her thighs open wide and starting to trace his tongue around her clit. He’s soft at first, licking Elektra with careful contemplation until eventually, he’s starting to get hard again purely from eating her out.

He grinds down against the bed and teases his tongue around her hole, tasting himself inside of her. He groans and rubs his thumb across her swollen clit.

Elektra moans as his touch causes her to squirt.

She looks at him in amazement as she takes in his face now covered in her juices. A man hasn’t made her squirt in ages.

“You’re a talent.” She breathes with a slight smile.

Matt wipes his face dry on the sheets before crawling up Elektra’s body to place another chaste kiss to her lips.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he says with a charming albeit tired smile, nuzzling his nose against her cheek sweetly.

“So how long are you going to be in Amsterdam?” Elektra asks with a smirk. Her finger trailing up and down his chest. “I’d like to see more of you.”

“A few more days,” he says, his heart racing at the thought of spending more than one night with Elektra. His fingers twitch before reaching out to hold the hand Elektra was tracing up his chest, he brings it up to his lips and presses a few kisses to her knuckles. “You’ll have to describe the sights for me.”

“I’d like that.” She rests her head by his and smiles. Content in his company.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a note that prostitution is both legal in amsterdam and the workers have rights in relation to their job!!
> 
> written with my friend julia as apart of our adventures roleplaying matt & elektra. check us out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and ["ourgraciousqueen"](https://ourgraciousqueen.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
